Ωmega: Above & Beyond Fiction
by MarleyTucker101
Summary: The fate of the Planets survival lays in the hand of Thresh a former A.R.T turned rebellious mercenary, however the decisions of Thresh and his movements and actions lay in your hands the viewer only you guys can determine what happens, will he be able to succeed or will he and the planet be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers-followers-users of Fanfic the time has come for me MarleyTucker101 to show you a glimpse into the future of Fanfiction and the future of Ωmega: the Kingdom of Ra, thats right my plans are simple I post one of these short stories every-other week between my Deadliest Warrior 2013 oops "2014" need to change that oh well for reals here it starts now (Start reading the charts and plans below)...**

Ωmega: The Kingdom of Ra

Locations:  
Elementia (the Planet)  
The Kingdom of Ra (the Ancient City Earth & Air Elemental Kingdom)  
Shrill (the Ruins of the Original Empire of Mortis Fire Elemental Kingdom)  
Lunis (the dense Water Elemental Kingdom)  
Plot:  
Thresh a hirable mercenary and assassin has been called to Elementia to help assist the natures of good to end the fearful and terrifying reign of the Followers of Mortis the ancient ordered of Darkness threatening to turn the planets life into ashes, will he succeed or will he and all the others who engage Lord Si'll the evil mastermind behind the Followers of Mortis plans to destroy the planet fall under darkness and live a life of Hell.  
Characters:  
Thresh: Former A.R.T turned Mercenary/Bounty Hunter  
King Tra'dar: King of Ra  
Princess Luna: Princess of Lunis  
Lord Si'll: Superior leader of Shrill  
A.R.T- "Advanced, "  
Diaz: Lead Heavy-Weapons Expert  
Hernandez: Secondary Heavy-Weapons Expert  
Trigger: Primary Heavy-Weapons Expert  
Lucky: Standard Tactics & Weapons Expert/Rookie, (as his name implies he's a vary Lucky shot)  
Samson: Secondary Standard Tactics & Weapons Expert  
Marshal: Lead Secondary Tactics & Weapons Expert  
Tags: Hacker, Computer-Technicians Expert  
Johnson: Long Range and/or Deep Reconnaissance Secondary Sniper Expert & Spotter  
Zerkara: Long Range and/or Deep Reconnaissance Sniper Expert

The Republic of Omega:

Chapter 1: Advanced Recon Troopers

**Backstory–of the Backstory An Advanced team of 10 specially trained soldiers are given a special assignment, to search-and-rescue any survivors of a formally abandoned military base on an uncharted Jungle planet.**

The A.R.T-  
Characters & Weapons  
Thresh: Light Bolt-Action Needle Laser Rifle & BTx-13Combat Pistol  
Diaz: Medium Automatic Shotgun & FB-x Repeating Needle Laser Rifle  
Hernandez: Heavy Sparker Laser Rifle  
Trigger: Heavy Sparker Laser Rifle & N99 Tactical Shotgun Lucky: Light Bolt-Action Needle Laser Rifle & BTx-13 Combat Pistol  
Samson: Light Bolt-Action Needle Laser Rifle & Combat Pistol  
Marshal: FB-x Repeating Needle Laser Rifle & PAC-3 Pump-Action Combat Shotgun  
Tags: T.R.A.C.K.E.R, Hacking Pad, BTx-13 Combat Pistol  
Johnson: Combat Pump-Action Shotgun & Tactical M81 Pistol  
Zerkara: Chester Needle-Nose N500 Sniper Rifle & Tactical M81 Pistol

Ωmega: The Kingdom of Ra

The 'FINAL' Backstory:  
Thresh a highly skilled Assassin and former commander of The A.R.T has been given one of his most dangerous assignments to date, as he takes on ruthless Prison Guards, Highly Skilled Assassins, and Legions of Mortis Followers, as well as their all powerful leader Lord Sill he's escorted by a small elite squad of Aerialite Soldiers, will he be able to over come the dangers of the Natural elements of Elementia or will the planet be turned to Ash. (You the view gets to decide his fate and the fate of the Planet Don't forget to leave a comment of what you think will happen next or what should happen next the fate of his life and the life of the Planet lays in your hands.)

Ch.1: Prologue (Story of the A.R.T Part 1)

On an uncharted Jungle Planet Thresh is see carrying one of his wounded and infected A.R.T soldiers named Tags, (the Hacker) he then stops and turns around as a load demonic roar is heard behind them knowing what was coming he drew his BTx-13 Combat Pistol, worried for the fact that he has only a few shots he continues to help Tags as they both make their way towards the shuttle bay. Once at the shuttle bay Thresh put Tags into the first available seat he could find the creatures where closing in on their position Thresh tried to pilot the shuttle out of the hanger-doors but the shuttle wouldn't even move, he then saw a red flashing light pointing out that the fuel lodge was still connect as he made his way towards the shuttle door Tags grabbed his Pistol and shoved him backwards, onto the shuttles floor. Tags began to make his way out of the shuttles' doors and he fired the Combat Pistol hitting one single charging creature, then he disconnected the fuel lodge, and made his way back to the shuttle, when a second creature jumped onto his back, and its talons tore into hiss flesh and he continued to struggle holding it off his face as he made it to the shuttles' doors he shot the creature multiple times in the face. Then he threw its corpse to the ground and closed the shuttles doors, Thresh hurried to the doors and tried to let his last surviving soldier get into the shuttle with him, But Tags lifted the barrel of the gun to his head and shot himself as Thresh screamed at him not to but Tags had blown his brains to the floor. Thresh sat back in his seat distraught, then he made he way towards the pilots chair and he piloted the shuttle out of the hangar's doors and flew off into the distance as the base blew up behind him...

Later as the Shuttle Thresh piloted to safety cruised into the deepness and darkness of vast space...

Thresh sat in the chair and prepared the auto-pilot system, and he talked to himself as he leaned back and plugged a needle into his arm preparing himself for the long journey ahead.

"It was supposed to be an easy mission, get in and get out with the information needed and any other survivors of the former military base, but we were wrong, we didn't plan ahead for all we knew, no..no for all I knew it was a simple land, get out and get in and get back to the ship and leave but I was wrong."

Then Thresh sat up and pressed a button and his chair turned into a flat bed, and it carefully lowered into a cryo-tube, he slowly laid there as the shuttle cruised farther into the dark space, and then he closed is eyes to rest for another 15-years of Cryo-Stasis...soon...he...will...arrive...to...his destination...!?

End of Prologue...

**Okay people and other viewers of Fanfiction this marks the slow yet steady start of my Ωmega Series, note most of these chapters in the future will get a little bit harder...harder to understand but near the end when you put together all the little puzzle peaces you will understand the final conflict that Thresh will face in Ωmega: Firestorm...also don't forget to like, follow, and leave a comment because the fate of the Ωmega universe and series lays in the hands of you the viewer what would you like to see next, would like to have a Romance between Thresh and one of the women he would face, who would you like to see die next (besides Thresh I already have plans detailing the fate of Thresh himself.) This is MarleyTucker101 Signing Off and Saying Live-Long and Prosper.**

**January 25. Ch.1: Prologue (Story of the A.R.T Part 1)**

**Deadliest Warrior Season 3 Begins February 1. Back for Blood & Themistocles v. Gaius Marius**

**February 8. Ωmega Series Ch.2: Arrival at Elementia**

**February 15. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Genoese Crossbowman v. Landsknecht Dopplersoldner**

**February 22. Ωmega Series Ch.3: At the Gates of Lunis**

**March 1. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Abenaki Warrior v. Cherokee Warrior**

**March 8. Ωmega Series Ch.4: Quartermaster Brawl & Ch.5: Loss of a Platoon**

**March 15. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Egyptian Mameluke v. Parthian Cataphract**

**March 22. Ωmega Series Ch.6: the Princess of Lunis**

**March 29. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: British Redcoats v. Ottoman Janissaries**

**April 5. Ωmega Series Ch.7: Air Raiders of Shrill**

**April 12. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Mid-Season Finale Cyrus the Great v. Julius Caesar & Ashurbanipal v. Sargon of Akkad**

**April 19. Ωmega Series Ch.8: Inside the Tomb of Mortis**

**April 26. Ωmega Series Ch.9: The Followers of Mortis**

**May 3. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: William T. Sherman v. Robert E. Lee**

**May 10. Ωmega Series Ch.10: Assassination of Luna**

**May 17. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Ku Klux Klan v. Nazi Werewolves**

**May 24. Ωmega Series Ch.11: Lord Sill**

**May 31. Ωmega Series Ch.12: Kingdom of Ra Mid-Series Finale**

**May 31. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Bernard Montgomery v. Theodore Roosevelt**

**June 7. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: MI6 v. KGB**

**June 14. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: John Paul Jones v. Horatio Nelson**

**June 21. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Sassanid Persian Warrior v. Carthaginian Sacred Band**

**June 28. Deadliest Warrior Season 3: Scottish Highlander v. Nepalese Gurkhas**

**July 5: Deadliest Warrior Season 3 Finale: Special Air Services v. Navy SEAL Team-Six**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Kingdom of Ra

In a darkened room Thresh is seen laying down in a bed, as he is sleeping an alarm began to go off and not far away from him a red light is blaring across the room. Annoyed by the the continuos nonstop noises and flashes he sat up and crawled out of the bed. He walked over to the red light and smacked his palm on it then a small hologram manifested near the switch and the hologram said.

"Sorry for the interruption, butt I've got an assignment for you head to these coordinates that I've programmed into this message; call me once your there."

Thresh smirked, and groaned as he powered up his room; he walked over to a locker-door and opened it he then reached inside and pulled out all of his former Combat Spec-Op Gear he put on his gloves and other accessories; reaching into the locker once more pulling out his Zx5-vX6 Electro Club and attached it to his belt. As he began to walk out of the room a woman sat up on his bed and covered up her explicit body and Thresh turned around to and said.

"You need to leave right now you slut!"

"What!" the Woman exclaimed.

Thresh turned around and began to rush towards the woman and he pulled the covers off of her and dragged her violently out of the bed as he dragged her she thrashed around trying to get him to stop Thresh grabbed her clothes and opened up the doors to the front of his home and he threw the naked woman out off the house and she crashed onto the ground below her then Thresh threw her clothes out onto the dirt and closed the door.

Then he walked into a secondary storage room where his ship was waiting; he then walked into the shuttle and powered it up, he began to pilot the shuttle and then the storage bays doors opened up and he shot out of the storage bay and flew off into the distance. As he cruised on in the blackness of space he set up for his Cryo-Sleep he put the needle in his arm to help circulate the blood; and his chair morphed into a bed as it lowered into a CryoTube.

Later as Thresh' Shuttle cruised along near the coordinates his employer sent him...

Thresh sat up from his CryoTube and looked around his surroundings he sat up and took out the needle and began to navigate the shuttles communication system in order to contact his employer.

"Waxxer this is Thresh; I've arrived at the coordinates you sent me do you read."

"Thresh I hear you load and clear, We've received a distress call from a planet near your location seems like they're dealing with a Civil War and are asking for assistance," Waxxer said.

"F••k Waxxer really you know this stuff, we don't do missions like this man." Thresh replied.

"Your right we don't; but you do their willing to pay 6-Billion Credits, so get you head out of you A•• and do this job so we can get payed." Waxxer exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll do it but once I get this done I'm gonna kick your A•• into submission." Thresh said.

Thresh shut off the hologram and exclaimed to himself as he piloted the shuttle to the secondary coordinates: as he flew through the Atmosphere of the planet and saw a few vessels flying off into the distance towards a small battlefield. As he flew through the atmosphere two smaller aircraft began to follow closely behind him and began to open fire on him. Thresh at first began maneuver around the shots then he slung his shuttle sideways and knocked one of the aircraft out of the sky; then as it began to spiral to the ground the second aircraft took a massive chunk out of his shuttle as he began to struggle keeping control of the shuttle he slammed the wing of the shuttle onto the smaller aircraft which spun around and slammed onto his shuttle before crashing onto the ground below them. Thresh gave up on the crippled ship and it crashed into a small deserted area near Ra. Then he gathered his supplies and then he saw a small squad of soldiers closing in on the downed shuttle.

He ran over to the shuttles doors and he picked up a huge stone and waited until the soldiers where in range and he turned around and slung the stone at the soldiers hitting one of them in the face; then he ran out of cover and he charged towards the soldiers and they began to fire their weapons; Thresh kicked one of the nearest soldiers in the kneecap breaking it out of its joint causing him to scream in agony, then be slammed his fist into his groin and flipped him over his back, he the turned around just in time to block a solders rifle butt; and slung his arm knocking it out of the way then he punched the man in the throat and then he kicked him backwards while he was holding his throat in pain and soldier landed on the ground; then he picked up his rifle and slung it around his head; and knocked a soldier out and he spun around to the side then two other soldiers began to run up to him and swung the rifle and he managed to trip one of them and the other fired his rifle and shot him in the chest and electrocuted him and Thresh fell backwards stunned then the soldier swung his rifle and hit him in the face knocking him unconscious.

Later Thresh woke up in a prison cell and he looked around and was met with a mans fist knocking him sideways then a second man walked up to door of the cell and the two men talked for a moment. Then both guards ran out the door and down the hallway. Thresh began to shift himself back and forth; then he broke free out of the roped chair and then he began to toy with the lock and managed to unlock the door and opened it up then as he walked out of the cell he was met with a guard whom he kicked backwards and the guard struggled with his radio and pistol; the man fumbled backwards Thresh grabbed him by the leg and pulled the guard backwards towards his cell then he picked him up and as the guard began to aim his pistol Thresh kneed him in the gut, then he through him into a wall knocking the gun out of his hands then he punched him in face and he slid sideways unconscious, And Thresh rolled the body into his cell and ran off. While sneaking around the halls Thresh found the armory that housed his supplies and weapons and saw three mobile guards roaming inside the armory taking a chance dove into the room and hid behind cover then as a guard walked past him the be punched the man in the groin and then he wrapped his hands around his neck and dragged. Him to the ground the guard gasped for air and tried to get Thresh to release him but Thresh had already killed him. Then the other two guards began to walk towards the noises and Thresh dove out of cover firing the guards pistol disarming and stunning both guards he then slung the pistol at one of the guards hitting him in the forehead then he kicked the latter in the knee breaking his knee joint then he grabbed the second guard and punched him in the abdomen three times then he tossed him into a locker.

Thresh grabbed his weapons and accessories; and ran out of the armory exiting the building. Then he began to crawl out of the grassy fenced in area of prison then he looked up a saw a massive towering castle in the distance.

"Where there's a castle there's a king."

Then he ran under the lower fence; and began to head towards the castle.

Later near the castles gates Thresh is seen hiding behind cover watching the guards stop everyone who came close to the gate; He ran over through a corridor. Then he came across a Marksman on top of a wall near the gate he calmly walked out of the corridor and concealed his face he then looked up and saw the Marksman talking to his radio then he began to use his Gloves to help him scale the wall then as the Marksman looked away he rolled over the top of the wall and held onto the ledge and saw a pile of crates and he waited until the Marksman was close to him and he reached up above the wall and grabbed man by his feet and dragged him over the edge, the marksman then fell off the wall. Crashing onto the crates below then Thresh leaped onto a building and began to run across each roof using it a short-cut as he closed the distance on the castle he ran into a second Marksman this one leaning against a wall, Thresh charged towards the Marksman and rammed right into his abdomen dazing him then as the guard leaned over in agony Thresh grabbed him by the side of his head and Crosd-Punched him across the head dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Then after Thresh had snuck around another platoon of soldiers he began to climb through a window of the castle and walked up to and elderly man as he sat on his throne; Thresh then drew his Electro-Club and charged it up and reared back loading up a strike when the elderly man smirked and rose to his feet. Threat still stood up in front of elderly man, whom spoke.

"You, shall not dare strike down and unarmed old man would you?"

Thresh put down his club and grabbed the man by his throat and tossed backwards back onto his throne.

"Start talking old man or I'll start breaking your bones." Thresh said.

Then the old man chuckled as he raised his hand into the air and Thresh flew backwards, landing onto his back, then the old man leaned back in his chair as Thresh stood up for another attempt to frighten the old man whom used his powers again to push Thresh backward then the picked him up and slammed him onto the ground. The elderly man stood up from the throne and walked towards Thresh and said.

"I have allot of things to say and you have allot of work to do, welcome to Ra my good boy my name is King Tar'tar and I'm your new employer."

Then Thresh finally sat up and apologized for the miss communication and he was now ready to start his job,

That's the end of chapter two people chapter 3. Will explain Lord Sill more in depth and it will also include the first small steps included in the fight against Sill and his Followers of Mortis (Followers of Mortis Chapter 3).

**But Deadliest Warrior might complicate that buy as always this is MarleyTucker101 signing of and Saying don't forget to leave a comment and as always Live Long and Prosper.**


End file.
